


Disruption

by idontgiveahux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M, NSFW, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontgiveahux/pseuds/idontgiveahux
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr.The reader is struggling to cope with the overwhelming temperatures on Dathomir. Fed up of the summer heat, she decides to see what Lord Maul is up too.Divergent from canon as Maul’s cybernetic implants are below his knee for, reasons…
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	Disruption

Dathomir was hot,

Unbearably hot, for the human skin.

There was also an abundance of adequate air conditioning. But Dathomir was a quiet, desolate world. It was to be expected. The summers on this planet were unbearable, and far too long for your liking. It did not matter how many you experienced, they were always unfathomably unpleasant.

The holopad you held was serving as a futile distraction, lying on the dark framed bed with the device held over your face. You found yourself stripping from your usual attire, down to your simple black briefs and a simple crepe vest top.

Thankfully sunset was in a short while. But it felt like cycles away.

When you were off duty you tried to limit yourself to where you could go, otherwise you would end up picking up little pieces of work. A problem you found, with work and home being the same place. But, you would much rather be working now. It would distract you.

Too impatient to wait for the sun to slip away, you decided to take yourself away from your quarters. Slipping off the low bed, throwing on your long black chiffon robe, warm arms slipping into the loose sleeves. As you touched the tiles with your bare feet you thanked the force that they were not not hot enough to scorch your skin. You walked over to the grey metallic door, shifting open with a cool breeze that was shorter than you liked.

The metal cladded corridor was dimly lit, thin white lights sat on the wall in adjutant rows. The radiant heat still penetrated the dark walls.

Your location was the central room Maul conducted his operations, and where you supported him. It was a private room, one of the only ones in the facility that did not give any hints that his base of operations was on Dathomir.

He wanted to remain in the shadows, after all

Upon arriving at the large grey doors, the intercom panel was lit green. The door was not locked. Pressing a warm finger to the panel, the door shifted open.

The room was much larger than your shared quarters, but it was fairly dimmer. The only light in the room was the various holograms that would occupy the space and scattered white lights across the walls. But at this moment in time, the white lights served as the only light source.

In the center of the dark cool room rested Maul, seated upon a metal chair, holopad in one hand, cheek resting upon a closed fist in the other.

Maul’s ear’s picked up the door closing, his screen-worn eyes focused on the transcript. A report on a shipment from Dryden Vos, how lucky he was.

And, how bored, so boring.

“What is it” Maul uttered sharply.

You had become accustomed to his bluntness, taking no offence as none was meant “Would you prefer it if I looked over those Dryden’s reports?”

Really, you were bored. Maybe a bit lonely,

But you didn’t want to be in that room anymore.

Maul switched off the holopad, throwing it on the crate next to him. “I have sensed… unease from you today” Maul clicked his teeth, turning in the chair to face you. “You should do better to control-“

Maul paused, words stolen off his silver tongue.

He did not expect you to be wearing those clothes.

The chiffon robe, hung at your feet. The collar is embroidered with a beautiful crimson pattern. The crepe vest rested comfortably against your chest, the skin around your collarbone was bare. The black briefs were a simple thin fabric, but they rested comfortably against your thighs.

Maul noticed a shift, now it was his thoughts that needed to be controlled.

Kriff, he loved seeing you like this.

“I do not mind taking over, if you would like to meditate” Maul continues to observe your features as you leaned over to retrieve the holopad off the crate, including a cheeky stair down the nape of your vest.

Your appearance, your mannerisms, demonstrated how comfortable you were around him.

And how much he was infatuated by you.

Maul noted that the crimson detail of the robe rested across the curve of your breasts, one move and it would dare to slip off. It would be simply a matter of removing the vest….

Or, ripping it off.

Temptation flooded his thoughts.

“I have a syndicate meeting in a moment’s time, care to join me?” He held his hand out, gesturing for you to take it.

He was up to something.

Suspiciously, you reached for his hand branded hand. But then, an unknown force pushed you closer to him. Weak knees buckled, falling into his lap, hands falling onto his tight abdomen.

“Careful,” Maul playfully teased, catching you by your hips with his eager hands. The same thirsty palms found themselves sliding across your hips, up your back, slipping underneath the robe and vest.

Long fingers caressed against your skin. Likewise, your hands traversed up to his defined chest. Maul was painted in layers of back robes; Fathomed on how he could manage wearing those layers in this heat yet you could still feel the fine ridges of the muscles beneath the thick fabric.

One of Maul’s hands diverted from your back, trailing down to your brief covered buttocks, giving it a lively squeeze.

He was feeling unusually playful.

You were fond of his touch, although you did not want to admit it. Although it was obvious on your face.

You didn’t always call him Lord, but you knew it swelled his pride, as well as other things. “Lord Maul, I do not think this is appropriate for-“

“Quiet,” Eager hands retracted from your back, now pursuing the chiffon fabric that rested on your shoulders. Flicking his fingers underneath the fabric with ease, pushing it away from your shoulders. It now rested on the middle of your back.

The Crepe vest hung mischievously low, it was a thin fabric and up close Maul could see the details of your breasts though the material. The crime lord brought his right hand up through the crepe fabric; calloused fingers teasing with the soft flesh before crossing his thumb over your perky nipple

You tried to hold back a small moan, his eager touch lighting a fire in your belly.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Maul removed his hand, much to your displeasure. With haste, he lifted up the soft vest, flicking his warm tongue over your pert nipple. A moan reverberated off your lips when his tongue licked you. Your moans became louder once his lips kissed over the warm flesh.

Maul sucked, hard. Low groans and gasps emerged from your throat, body arching against his touch. Maul removed his hand from the vest, allowing the fabric to rest on the bridge of his nose. Two hot hands secured your back, keeping you from falling while he sent pleasurable waves throughout your being with just his mouth and tongue.

Maul removed himself from your breast, a thin line of spit hanging between his lips and your nipple.

“I think I am the one that decides what is appropriate or not”

He left a trail of kisses across you as he moved across your chest, bringing one hand from his back forward.

“Don’t you agree, darling.”

“Yes- “Gasping, distracted by the pleasurable sensations that were crippling your body as he set his tongue to work on your untouched breast, while his thumb and index finger pinched at the wet nipple he was previously attending to.

Maul pulled away from your chest, golden pupils looking into your flushed eyes

“Are you sure, you did not come here to tempt me?”

Maul manoeuvred his hand, trailing down your back once again. First, beginning to toy with the waistband of your thin briefs before traversing further downwards, two eager digits stroking exactly where you wanted him to stroke. Maul could feel the wetness that was beginning to soak your briefs, wetness that he caused.

He watched with eager eyes as he teased you, he adored watching you become unraveled under his touch.

Kriff, he was unbearably hard. He just wanted to bury himself inside of you.

But, he would be patient, he could wait.

For a short while.

Maul’s lips moved to your neck, small kisses and nips planted across the supple skin as he continued to tease his fingers against you.

“M-Maul” breathless moan left your lips, you wish he would just rip off your briefs and fuck your there and then

It wouldn’t be the first time.

An eager growl left Maul’s throat. “Shall I fuck you, darling?” sharp teeth now scraping against the warm skin of your neck, no doubt leaving a mark.“Shall I show them all, who you belong to?”

The answer did leave your mouth, instead desperate lips met him in an intense kiss. Maul nipped at your bottom lip as you ground yourself against his fingers.

You wanted him, no, you needed him.

Now.

“!!”

The high pitch communicator echoed across the room, accompanied by a flashing red light on the panel next to the chair. Maul’s dark lips removed themselves from yours softly. A disappointed sigh accidentally left your lips.

Maul noticed your lips parting, before closing again. Holding back your words.

His two fingers that were vigorously teasing you paused for a moment, although maul noticed the wetness was becoming too much for the thin fabric and began to slip onto his fingers.

Both of you were flustered, burning with want.

But, the syndicate comes first,

You went to remove yourself off his broad thighs, but Maul protested. An eager growl leaving his throat, the hand that wasn’t occupied pleasuring you was pressed firmly on your back, holding you to him.

He could have used the force, but he didn’t need to.

“Do not consider this prematurely finished, darling.”

The thought had crossed his mind of fucking you during the meeting. Thick Rigid cock buried completely in your cunt. Maul wondered if the syndicate leaders could see the wetness that would slide down his cock as he fucked you. The expressions of pure satisfaction on your face as he made you reach pure bliss.

But no,

He would not give them the pleasure of them seeing you like that,

That was a privilege for him and him alone.

Hastily sliding his hand from your back, Tapping the glowing receiver and ensuring the visual was switched off. Maul spoke, his voice low and thick.

“Our meeting is unfortunately delayed, a matter of higher importance has arisen”

Communication was cut abruptly, there would be no disturbances for another rotation.

“Maul, are you sure you-“ your false concern hastily redacted when his hand flew from the receiver, harshly pulling your underwear to the side, two digits finding their way inside of you with embarrassing ease,

Maul felt the groan emerge from your throat, “You, are always concerned, aren’t you”. He fucked you with his fingers, pumping them at an achingly slow pace, as they became slick with your juices, dripping down to his knuckles.

He had teased you far too much, with just his two fingers you were already becoming close to your release.

Maul’s mouth crawled up to your ear, whispering lowly “Maybe, you should be concerned with what I’m going to do to you, dear one.”

Then, he felt it. The way your body began to tense, lips parted and lowly moaning.

Maul smirked, pleased with his handiwork, indulging in the feeling of your walls contracting around his fingers as met your release.

But he was not satisfied.

The crime lord increased the intensity and speed of his finger fucking, intending to drag your release out until it became unbearable.

It was pure indulging and overwhelming pleasure, Without you realizing you began to grind against his fingers, greedily seeking more from the crime lord. “Lord M-maul!”

Dedicated fingers were still rubbing against your sensitive pleasure points, sending electrifying sensations throughout your body.

“Greedy today, aren’t you my darling?”

After a short while, your climax had finished. Maul withdrew his dampened fingers. Golden eyes taken back by your dazed expression, your cheeks glowing, lips sighing satisfyingly.

He fucking loved that he could unravel you like this.

“Come,” He demanded, pulling your underwear back in place. He began to rise from the chair, your legs wobbly as you stood on the cold ground.

“I think you can handle the rest of me now, darling”

Finally,

…..

The Sun of Dathomir has begun to set and the two moons crept over the horizon. The temperature has lowered, and so the bedroom has begun to cool slowly.

But, you had never been hotter.

Once you entered your shared room, Maul shed his upper robes. Discarding them onto a nearby chair. Your mind, still dazed from your climax couldn’t help but stare when he removed his clothing. Toned Branded shoulders were defined to perfection, his chest equally as muscular, Painted in the dark tattoos that were so, him.

Maul positioned himself at the end of the bed. The only clothing was his final layer of bottom robes; you failed to keep your eyes averted from the outline of his hardness through the fabric.

He noticed your stares, and decided to indulge.

“Stay where you are,” Maul commanded. You were positioned parallel to him, your body in full show to him.

“Take off your clothes,” Voice sultry. “Slowly,”

You let the black robe slip off your arms, piling onto the floor near your feet. As you remove the vest, you made sure to glide your hands over your body as you did. Putting on a show of course.

Maul shifted his hands into his lower robes, running his rough hands across his ribbed cock, enjoying the performance you were giving him. He gave himself a firm squeeze at the base of his bulge.

“Now,” voice deep with need, the pleasant sensations of his own touch pulsating through him. “The rest”

Maul observed intensely as you slowly pulled the briefs down your thighs until they reached the floor, already stained with his own handwork. His grip was hard on his cock as he pumped it a few times, precum slipping onto his hand as he did so.

Attentive eyes met his hazy ones, you wished you could see him touch himself, and not be hidden by his clothing “Like what you see?”

“Mmm” Maul simply grunted,removing his hand from underneath his robes so could shed the remaining layer of clothing “Come here”

Heeding his command, you approached the crime lord. Admiring at how the ink was patterned across his entire body, with the exception of his cybernetic legs. From the knee downwards his leg’s turned from the warm crimson skin to the cool ashen metal.

They never bothered you, of course the cool metal sometimes surprised you when it comes into contact with your skin. But, it was who he was, you wouldn’t change that for anything.

Soft footsteps approaching him at a teasingly slow pace, once you were close to him your right hand sneaked down to his cock, which he allowed of course. Maul grunted as your warm hand came into contact with him. Slowly drawing your hand over the three thick ridges that gave you so much pleasure, before stroking one finger over the tip. Rubbing away the leak of precum onto your finger before bringing it to your lips, kissing and licking the wetness away.

Maul sighed, heavily. A low growl leaving his throat.

“Shall we then?” Confidence brimming through your body “The usual position?”

He grunted, agreeing. Maul backed onto the center of the bed, lowering himself onto the soft mattress. You planted your knees on the side of his chest, hovering over his impressive length .

This position was more suitable, no matter now many times you had sex. You had to be prepared to take him. Really, he just wanted to bury himself completely in you, feeling you tighten around him as he did. But, he knew he had to be patient.

Otherwise, you would gain nothing but pain from this. He couldn’t have that.

Maul’s hand’s caressed your hips as you positioned himself, The wet tip finally sitting against your entrance.

“What are you waiting for” Maul Growled, impatience brewing within.

“Patience,” Lowering a hand to grip the thick base of his cock, “Dear one”

Slowly, you started to lower yourself onto him. Letting out a sultry moan as you felt your walls beginning to slowly take him in.

“That’s it’ Maul encouraged, head now pressed against the mattress, he could feel the horns at the back of his head rubbing against the smooth bed linen.

His eyes closed, focused as he indulged in how tight you felt around him.

Maul became washed away in his thoughts

Yes, Give yourself to me.

As you crossed the second ridge a stifled moan left your lips. His hands clawed at your hips, trying desperately not to slam you down to his base.

Surrender, to me

He did not want to rush you, but kriff did he want to fuck you, hard.

Finally, you passed the final ridge, hitting the base of his cock with a satisfied moan.

Be mine, mine alone 

Initially, you moved very slowly. Grinding up and down, feeling every ridge as you adjusted to his girth His hands were tight on your hips while yours rested on his defined torso.

Sometimes, if you were too slow he would grind his hips into you, demanding, begging for you to move faster.

But today, you were feeling nice and decided to move at a pleasurable pace, for the both of you.

Maul was better than any human lover you had ever had. While humans sometimes would have their own quirks and charms. The physical capability of Zabraks was far greater; their two hearts meant they could go faster, and for much longer. If you was to compare Maul to a human it would not compare; his cock, deep red in color, was delightfully thick and had exquisite details like no human

You never wanted to fuck another human again

Not after this, not after him.

Maul could not avert his eyes from you, the way your breasts moved as you lifted yourself grinded against him.

He recognized the way your body was beginning to tense up slightly, the way you increased the pace of your grinding the concentration in your facial expression and the small moans that left your lips.

He knew you was close,

Luckily for you, he was feeling generous.

Maul shifted his back off the bed, moving into a sitting position, you sighed at the sudden movement. Feeling his cock reach you in places it couldn’t touch before. Maul lowly groaned, as you continue to fuck up and down his impressive length, already becoming soaked with your wetness.

You wrapped your arms wrapped around his shoulders, as you moved faster and harder on him. Feeling every ridge hit your walls. His hand’s found themselves squeezing your behind eagerly as you increase your speed and pressure, your orgasm in reach.

You were so close, you could feel yourself on the edge,

But Maul had a change of heart.

Toned arms wrapped around your back, with ease he flipped you onto your back. He noticed the displeased winge that left your lips as he took control.

He had disrupted your pace, he knew you were close to orgasm and he ripped it from you,

Almost.

“Patience, dear one.You have worked so hard. You deserve a reward for your work.”

Without holding back, he crushed his hips into yours, loud satisfied moans leaving your lips.

“M-maul!, you’re gonna make me-”

“Yes, that’s right.” Maul shifted your right leg, placing it onto his right shoulder. “Show me, how i make you feel,” His right hand spread across your left thigh, fucking you hard and deep “Come for me,”

The orgasm crushed though you, body burning up at your release, Maul felt your wetness coat his cock, making his assault on you even easier.

He wanted more, craved more. He needed to go deeper, as deep as he could. Maul’s hands moved, tightening around your ankles, hoisting them in the air, using his hips mercilessly to ram into you.

He desperately wanted to fill you up, to see his seed leak out of you. It was at times like this he wondered if you would ever sire his children,even if it was possible.

He never wanted children, but to see you become swollen with his child, It made him feel a certain way that he could not explain.

It was a passing thought.

Your Orgasm was reaching its end, as your mind focused you noticing mauls thrusting started to become erratic. He would never announce he was going to cum, but rather a crescendo or loud grunts and groans would confirm it.

You knew he was close.

“Maul…” Voice soft, satisfied and warm

That’s all it took, he removed his hands from your ankles, lowering himself on top of you. Your chest’s meeting. His hot lips meeting yours as he started to become undone, growling into your mouth as he came, cock twitching and warmth spilling into you. You planted soft kisses onto his lips as he groaned at his intense release.

It wasn’t just the orgasm for Maul, nor the way you touched his cock. He adored the way your hands explored his chest as he fucked you, the way you would trace the marks that were etched onto his skin. The way your gentle hands would circle the base of his horns.

He relished in the touch, the contact with another being. The way you would return his aggressive violent kisses with soft pecks of reassurance.

Physical Contact was something he has been without, for most of his life.

Until he found you.

He needed it, desperately so.

As his release reached its end, the final waves of pleasure cascading though his body. Golden eyes met your wide starry eyed ones.

They were so comforting, unlike his.

The moons of Dathomir were finally high in the night sky. The room was cool, but both of your bodies were searing. You could feel both of his hearts beating rapidly in his chest.

And, your smile was so soft,

He did not deserve such a smile.

“Why do you look at me in such a way?” Maul wistfully questioned,

Gentle hands danced around his scalp, sliding across the base of one of his horns. It was soothing to him “Why wouldn’t I look at you in such a way”?

Oh, he could think of many reasons. But unusually, the words could not find him.

For a moment, you thought that his eyes looked lost. Your soft palm caressed this cheek, radiating with heat. Maul found himself leaning into your touch, as if he was craving it. As if he needed it.

Calloused fingers interlaced with your smooth ones

Maul’s voice was low and full of somber. “I do not deserve such affection”.

Instead of words, you decided to show him how you felt. Placing a kind, gentle kiss onto his lips. Maul closed his eyes, leaning deeply into your lips. Enclosing his firm arms around your shoulders as you both melted into the bed sheets.

After a short while, the kiss broke away. satisfied eyes staring deep into his golden ones.

You wondered if they had always been golden.

Both of your hand’s still interlaced, tightly, as if you were never going to let go.

Word’s finally came to your mind, so you spoke. “That, is not for you to decide, darling.”


End file.
